thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skarloey
'''Skarloey, '''a narrow gauge saddletank engine, is the oldest engine on the Skarloey Railway. Talyllyn from the Talyllyn Railway is his twin, and Rheneas is his brother. Bio When Skarloey first appeared in the fourth season, he had not worked in some time, but soon proved his worth once more. Since then, he has been a dedicated worker and a very wise engine. However, from the seventh to twelfth seasons, Skarloey has acted like a very young engine and has tried to prove his bravery by getting hauled up the winch on the incline and by having a race with Rheneas and Freddie. He has also acted timid, being scared of an old wooden bridge, the wharf, andstorms. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Skarloey is still the respected leader of the narrow gauge engines. He once had to take an evening passenger train, but Duncan took his coaches so that a grumpy passenger would not complain about the train being crowded, but this only resulted in angering Skarloey and his stranded passengers. The next day, Skarloey was delayed by Duncan again when he refused to leave the platform until the same grumpy passenger had boarded his train. Later during the Christmas holidays, Skarloey was upset by Duncan's constant grumbling, so he, Rheneas and Rusty told the Thin Controller, who devised a plan to stop the grumpy engine from moaning all the time. Persona Skarloey is the sage of the Skarloey Railway and is an old, faithful little engine. Although once full of enthusiasm and his own ideas in his youth, Skarloey is now one of the oldest engines on the Island. He is a calm-natured, quaint, and mature engine and may often try to guide or watch over less experienced narrow gauge engines in his firm but fair and friendly manner. He acts kindly to engines and passengers alike and always enjoys a gentle, smooth journey through the woods by the lakeside and stopping at all the gates and stiles he remembers so well. Basis Skarloey is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Talyllyn, a Fletcher, Jennings Class C 0-4-2ST. In the Railway Series, Talyllyn is Skarloey's twin. The Ghost Engine shares the same basis. Livery In the Railway Series, Skarloey is painted in the Skarloey Railway's standard red livery and blue-and-yellow lining with his name painted in gold on his saddletank, and a brass dome. In the television series, Skarloey is painted red with white lining. As for Season 9 onward, he was crimson red with white and gold lining. Appearances * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel (cameo), The Party Surprise (cameo), Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (cameo), The Man in the Hills, and Push Me, Pull You * Season 16 - Don't Bother Victor! and The Christmas Tree Express * Season 17 - Luke's New Friend, The Switch (cameo), and Gone Fishing (cameo) * Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Long Lost Friend (cameo), Duncan the Humbug and Samson at Your Service * Season 20 - Henry Gets the Express (cameo), and Saving Time (cameo) * Season 21 - Runaway Engine * Season 22 - The Case of the Puzzling Parts and Counting on Nia (cameo) Specials: * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * The Great Race Voice Actors * Keith Wickman (UK/US) * William Hope (US) * Tomohisa Aso (Japan) * Hideyuki Umezu (Japan) Trivia Merchandise Gallery PushMe,PullYou7.png|Skarloey with a CGI face TheManintheHills8.png|Skarloey with Rheneas at the Wharf PushMe,PullYou12.png Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines Category:Boy Category:Narrow-Guage Engines Category:Male Engines